She's Mine!
by Catherineza
Summary: Amu's a transfer student and rumors have already arrived. One day, she sees a blue-haired man bullying a little child. She jumps in to save him and a sepia-haired boy starts caring for her. Soon, the blue-haired man is interested too. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara so SHUT UP!

Here's Chapter1. At first, it'll be Kukamu but then it'll be Amuto . . . I think . . .

**Chapter 1**

**Amu's POV**

"See, that girl? I hear that she smokes and brings new guys to the roof to have sex." Some girls whispered.

I sighed and covered my face with one hand. As if my life wasn't hard enough. I had just transferred here yesterday and yet, I was suddenly treated like a disease.

"KYYYYAAA! Here they come! The school's dark nights **(a/n: Oh, damn, that's lame)**!" Some girls squealed, peering through the window.

I leaned over to see and there they were. A boy with scruffy brown hair, one with golden hair, one with long purple hair, and one with midnight blue hair. And they were bullying a little kid. Except the one with brown hair, who seemed to be telling the one with blue hair to stop.

I jumped through the window and landed on the ground, not a single scratch. I knew new rumors were spreading this instant as I ran but I didn't care.

As the blue haired kid drew back his head, ready to kick the little kid again, I jumped up and punched him in the face, sending him flying **(a/n: like in One Piece, when Luffy punched the Celestial Dragon and sent him flying but Ikuto didn't make that much of a mess)**.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I yelled as he got up after crashing into the huge tree in the yard. I saw his three friends back away nervously.

The blue haired boy got up and walked up to me, looking extremely pissed. "Who are you?" He asked, cowering over me, as if threatening me.

"Why are you bullying this little kid?" I cried, pointing at the small child shaking on the ground, clutching a small black wallet. Then, I suddenly understood. "You wanted his money?" I asked disbelievingly. _Who in their right mind would try to take money from a little kid?_

"Shut the fuck up." He commanded angrily and grabbed the front of my white and pink striped shirt, lifting me up.

I scowled at him and tried to get out of his grip but to avail. I was just dangling in the air. "Let go of me!" I demanded, digging my nails into the arm he was holding me with but the kid didn't flinch. Okay, I seriously needed to sharpen my nails **(a/n: Ahaha, my best friend does that. She files her nails and in the end . . . they're **_**insanely **_**sharp!)**.

"Let go of me!" Ikuto mocked. Okay, this time . . . he had gone too far.

I kicked him where it hurt, tearing my shirt in the process. So, a summary . . . I was in the middle of the school yard . . . wearing a lacy black bra. Why did it have to be _today_?

I heard some boys whistle from above, considering that I had double Ds. I sighed angrily and tried to cover myself with my pale, skinny arms.

I saw the blue-haired boy get up, still holding his special spot. "You'll regret this, bitch." He muttered and started walking in the opposite direction.

I saw the long, purple-haired kid and little blondie glance at me with a hint of worry, and then run off to Mr. Attitude. The boy with scruffy sepia hair got up and I expected him to follow them but he didn't. Instead he ran off . . . to **me**!

When he approached me, my eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" I hissed.

The boy took off the sweater he was wearing and I immediately backed off. "Whoa, don't rape me!"

I covered my face but instead, the boy gently fitted his sweater onto me. "Sorry about Ikuto." He murmured.

"Ikuto?"

"The guy with blue hair."

"Ah."

"He's really not that bad."

"Yeah right." I muttered sarcastically. "Then why was he bullying this little kid?" I asked, pointing toward the small child still shaking with fear, watching our every move. My eyes immediately softened and I walked over to him. The boy covered his face but I rested my hand on his head. He looked up at me curiously. "Don't worry," I murmured. "They won't hurt you anymore. You can keep your money." The child stood up, still shivering a bit and bowed.

"Arigatou, Onee-chan!" he thanked and ran off, but I knew he was smiling a bit.

"Be safe!" I called out and stood up, dusting the dirt off my black skinny jeans.

"You're different . . ." I peered down at the still sitting boy with sepia hair and raised an eyebrow. "You helped a child when everyone kept laughing at him . . ."

"Is that so wrong?" I asked, hands on my hips.

He laughed and I recoiled, surprised that it sounded so spirited. It actually felt contagious. "Nice to meet you." He introduced, offering his hand out. "I'm Kukai Souma."

I shook his hand, offering him a small smile. He didn't seem so bad. "My name's Amu Hinamori." 

"Yeah, I know." Kukai tilted his head and gazed at me. "Y'know, you don't seem as bad as the rumors."

I gave a light laugh. "Well, I'm a transfer student. You'd be surprised if none came up."

"So . . . none of them are true?" Kukai asked, cocking his head.

"No, some of them are actually really offensive." I admitted, sighing. "_I heard she brings different boys to the roof to have sex. I hear she works as a stripper. I hear she's lesbian. _Blah blah blah!" I mocked. "This stuff is seriously rude."

"Don't worry. I'll clear up the rumors." Kukai winked. "Now I better get going or Ikuto's gonna murder me. See you around?"

I hesitated for a moment and nodded. "Sure." I breathed and crouched down when he ran off. _Kukai, huh?_

**~First Chappie is Done~**

**Catherineza**: Okay it's a big short but at least there's a beginning!

**Ikuto**: What? There's gonna be Kukamu?

**Catherineza**: Yep . . . SO SHUT UP!

**Ikuto**: You seem agitated

**Catherineza**: *sigh* Yeah, my mom turned off my internet . . . hmph . . . munchkin . .

**Amu**: Okkkaaay . . . review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shugo Chara, whores.

I haven't updated in a long time. I'm sorry ;-; But I just moved to a new, purtttyer house! :D

Actually. It was cuz of writers lazy- I-I mean writers block o3o

And it's KukaixAmu for now. **FOR NOW**. Please wait Amuto fans c: since I took so asdklfsad long to write this, I tried making it longer than usual. :3

**Chapter 2**

Recap for the forgotten(like me):

_"Y'know, you don't seem as bad as the rumors."_

_I gave a light laugh. "Well, I'm a transfer student. You'd be surprised if none came up."_

_"So . . . none of them are true?" Kukai asked, cocking his head._

_"No, some of them are actually really offensive." I admitted, sighing. "I heard she brings different boys to the roof to have sex. I hear she works as a stripper. I hear she's lesbian. Blah blah blah!" I mocked. "This stuff is seriously rude."_

_"Don't worry. I'll clear up the rumors." Kukai winked. "Now I better get going or Ikuto's gonna murder me. See you around?"_

_I hesitated for a moment and nodded. "Sure." I breathed and crouched down when he ran off. Kukai, huh?_

**Amu's POV**

Ok, what's the big dealio? I've been walking to school for about fifteen minutes and so far, NOTHING has happened. Were they planning some big trick? Maybe they were planning to get me expelled for actually insulting the oh-Mr-Tough-Guy back there.

A sudden hand clapped on my back. I quickly raised my arms to my face, preparing to be punched, but all that was there was Kukai.

"Hey Amu!" He grinned. "Whatcha doing in that weird pose?"

"Oh, oh, nothing. Just doing . . . karate warm-ups."

"You do karate?"

"No."

"Well, okay . . ." Kukai answered, looking a bit confuzzled **(sexy word, huh.)**.

"Well, I heard the warm-ups are just really good on your body."

"Um . . . should I try them, then?"

I laughed. "Nah, I think you're good."

"So you're saying my body is very sexy?" Kukai winked, leaning closer into a ridiculous pose.

I laughed and playfully pushed him. "You wish. Anyways, good morning." I smiled.

Kukai rebounded it back just as quickly. "Same to you. How is this lovely morning so far?"

"Weird, actually! I've been walking to school for a while and nothing has happened so far! I mean, after yesterday's weird coincidence with Mr-Girls-Love-Me-So-Much-So-I-Can-Do-What-I-Want, I was sure that something would happen! Why would the girls forget _today_ of all days? They haven't failed to-"

"Wait, wait, wait . . . what do you mean . . . what would happen? What are you talking about?"

I instantly paled. _Oh great, Amu! You and your big fat mouth! _I mentally slapped myself. "Huh? What are _you_ talking about? I was just talking about . . . how my friends from my old school would . . . always call and text me before school! It's just kinda disappointing not to hear from them." _Besides the fact that I don't even have my phone anymore._

"Oh, I see. Well, don't worry, Amu! Soon, you'll fit into this school just like family!" Kukai exclaimed with such cheerfulness that it was hard not to believe him. Even though I knew that would never ever be true.

"Right." I nodded, hiding my face of doubt from the happy boy. "So I heard you play soccer?"

"Yup!" Kukai said proudly. "I'm the team captain!"

I laughed, "That's amazing! Is it hard?"

"Not really. Our team is really meant to be together. We're like telepathic!" Kukai laughed wildly.

Wow. A _really_ contagious laugh.

"I can't wait to see it." I smiled.

"You're coming? Really?" Kukai asked in anticipation, his deep eyes sparkling.

"Sure. Can't wait."

"WHOO!" Kukai shot his fist into the sky. "That's awesome!"

I giggled, "Calm down. We're at school."

"Already? Wow. When I'm with you, time just flies." Kukai said, giving me the sweetest smile.

I couldn't stop the blush that was spreading all over my face. "Oh, you. Stop." I joked, lightly punching his shoulder.

Kukai grinned and grabbed my shoulder, pulling me closer. "Look at us. Already BFFs. See ya later, Amu. Got soccer practice to catch."

"In the morning? Isn't it usually after school?"

"Crazy, right? Our coach wants to train us until we can't walk anymore. The Big Tournament is coming up. Gotta get ready for that."

"Ah, I see. Well, good luck." I gave him a small salute.

Kukai smiled again, deviously this time, and planted a small kiss on my cheek. "Bye." He whispered in my ear before running ahead to the soccer field.

Again, the blush came. _Is there a way to prevent this?_ I asked myself, before walking off in a daze.

**~Class~**

As soon as I walked into class, all eyes were on me. I nervously sat down at my desk. Hands immediately covered my eyes as soon as my bottom hit the chair.

"Guess who?" The sing-song voice asked.

Laughing, I took the hands off my face. "Hi Kukai."

"Are you okay? You look kinda scared." Kukai asked. His concern-coated words touched me. If only I could tell him what was going on . . .

"Yea, I'm fine. I just saw a raccoon on the way here." I lied, letting a tremor rock through my body.

Kukai guffawed loudly, ignoring the stares. "A raccoon? I know what to get you on your birthday now." He grinned.

I stuck my tongue out. "Try that, and you'll find it in your bed."

Kukai drew his hands back in mock dismay. "Oh, you wouldn't . . . "

I smiled mischievously. "I so would."

Kukai sighed, patting my head. "I'll get you a dog, then."

Eyebrows went up. "Lies. Now, shouldn't you be at soccer practice?"

"Nah, I'd rather spend time with you." He smiled sweetly, bending over so my eyes were level with his.

I blushed and pushed his face away. "Go. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"Alright, alright." He looked slightly disappointed as he walked away. When he looked back just before he exited the door, I gave him a thumbs-up. Kukai's face lit up and he bounded out of the classroom with enthusiasm.

As soon as he left, three girls appeared in front of my desk.

"Good morning, Hinamori-san." A girl with large curls of red hair chattered.

"We'd like to talk to you for a bit." The girl on the right exclaimed.

"Follow us." The other girl cried and pulled me out of my seat.

"W-wait! Where are we going?!"

The girl with red hair turned around. "Oh, just somewhere we can talk."

My face paled. Oh this cannot be good. "Why ...?"

"We just want to get to know you better." The girl smirked, deviously, tossing her hair back.

"I-I'm sorry. I need to finish homework."

"Ohh, c'mon! Screw homework and have some fun with us!" She chuckled, grabbing my arm forcefully and dragging me out of class.

"Where are we going?" I panted, struggling to keep up with this speedy girl in _5-inch heels. How the hell was that even possible._

"The roof!" She giggled, happily.

_Oh shit._

The minute we arrived, the two girls locked the door. The redhead's girly grin immediately disappeared. She grabbed my hair, forcing me against the short fence that surrounded the roof.

"Look, you little bitch." She scowled menacingly. "Kukai is _mine_. Lay off him, slut."

My lips folded into a smirk. "I'm the slut? Take a look in the mirror." _Shut up, Amu._

Redhead slammed my head into the fence, which wobbled dangerously. "If I see you flirting with him ever again, you're gonna wish you were never born."

"I wasn't flirting with him!" I growled. _Why can't I shut up?!_

"Don't lie!" She screamed, grabbing the front of my shirt. "I saw you two giggling and laughing. I've known Kukai the longest so he belongs to me!" She threw me against the fence and walked away, a look of fury on her face.

I sighed raggedly, and slid to the floor. _Why was it always me? _ Tears slid out of the corner of my eyes and dripped onto my trembling wrists. Rubbing the helplessness out of my eyes, I forced myself to go back to class.

Aware of the cruel green eyes watching me, I kept my head down during the entire class period. The most I could do was keep myself from breaking down.

As soon as the bell rang, I ran out of class. And right into Kukai. He caught me, and kept me from falling.

"Hey," he laughed. "Why are you in such a hurry? You might run into . . .What's wrong?" His smile fell into a frown, and his eyebrows creased.

"Nothing." I croaked.

"It's definitely not "nothing". Why are your eyes red? Have you been crying?"

"No. I have allergies."

Kukai's fingers gently crept to the corner of my eye, picking up a stray tear. "This is not allergies, Amu. Tell me what's wrong."

I shook my head, closing my eyes. I would've lost myself if I stared into those soft, emerald eyes any longer.

"I won't tell anyone. Trust me, Amu. I want to help you. Please tell me what's wrong." He pleaded, picking up my shaking hands.

"I was up at-" I froze, and turned slowly. Of course, she was here. The redheaded girl with the sharp green eyes was watching me through the midst of the hall. The look on her face was unforgiving. Almost evil.

A strangled noise escaped my throat as I quietly pulled my hands out of Kukai's. I looked into his eyes with a look of desperation, hoping he could see the hidden message inside.

Kukai looked at me for a second, and his face hardened. "Fine. If you don't want to tell me, then don't keep hindering yourself." He walked away with a type of fire.

Okay. Obviously, he did not see it.

I peeked over at the girl. A look of smug delight was on her face. I clenched my fists and fury embedded me. Why was I letting this slutty little prick bully me around? Now that Kukai was mad at me, the rumors would resume, worse than ever. Why am I letting this happen?!

Then it hit me. Because this redhead is crazy. I saw it in her eyes. She wasn't afraid to hurt me, wound me, maybe even kill me. Anything to keep her star soccer player. Anything to make him hers.

I unclenched my fist and looked away from the scary girl. The reality hit me then. I had just lost my only friend at school. There was a bully who was determined to keep me alone. And I had just increased my chances of rumors and more bullying.

"Way to go, Amu." I grumbled. Letting the tears run free, I crouched down and wrapped my arms around my legs, pulling into a fetal position.

**Kukai's POV**

I slammed the door behind me and threw my backpack onto the couch.

"Whoa, don't break the door**.** Calm the hell down. What happened?" Ikuto asked, taking his lips off the random girl on his lap.

I sighed angrily and fell onto the couch opposite of the one Ikuto was on. "A girl."

Ikuto's eyebrow went up. "Oh really? Who is she?"

"I don't think I should tell you," I said.

"I won't make fun of you." Ikuto scoffed, leaning down to swallow the flushed girl again.

I looked up at him in disbelief. "This girl is different."

"Why? Is she fat? Ugly? Nerdy? Flat?"

"She's actually quite beautiful." I retorted immediately. Groaning, I buried my head into my arms. I was supposed to be mad at her!

"Who is she?"

"Don't freak. It's the girl who stopped you from taking that boy's money the other day."

Ikuto instantly stopped. "What. WHAT. YOU LIKE HER?"

I slowly nodded.

"Look. If you wanted a chick with big jugs, I can hook you up."

"That's not why I like her!" I scrambled up, trying to cool my red face. "She's really different, Ikuto. The rumors are all wrong."

Ikuto scoffed. "Right. I wouldn't be surprised if she's playing you, Kukai."

"She's not." I said stubbornly. "I know she's not."

"Then, what's the problem?"

"She won't tell me what's wrong! I know its bugging her a lot. If she could just tell me..."

"PMS." Ikuto yawned.

I blushed. "I don't think that's the case. She really acted … scared when I tried to get her to tell me her problem. Oh, and she kept glancing sideways nervously, like she was scared someone was going to see us." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Ikuto stared at me in amusement. "It's amazing how you haven't figured it out, Kukai."

"Figure what out?"

"You say this girl is smokin' and she also has a huge rack. With all the rumors we've heard, there's a pretty good chance she's being bullied by her fellow female compadres." He had a slight purr at the end.

"WHAT?!" I cried. "Why?! Amu is amazing! She … she wouldn't hurt anybody."

Ikuto sat up, looking serious. "She's being bullied, not getting into fights. And some of the girls here are pretty ruthless." He took a quick glance at the girl in his lap.

Her mascara-coated eyelashes turned toward him and narrowed. She huffed, grabbed her bag, and stormed out of the house, making sure the door resonated.

Ikuto chuckled. "Girls like her … will be jealous of any other girls who are prettier or sexier than them. Some will do anything to rid them of all their good qualities."

"Oh god." I choked, sitting down again. "And I was so mean to her.."

"Just go apologize tomorrow."

I gritted my teeth. "Tomorrow is too late." And I ran out the door.

Ikuto's chauffeur was about to open the door when I pushed him out of the way. "Sorry! I'm in a hurry!" I called and jumped on Ikuto's motorcycle, grabbed I had grabbed his keys. Cranking it up, I zoomed toward the school. When I got there, I yanked the keys out and jumped off, running at full speed to our classroom.

"AMU!" I screamed, frantic. The sound echoed through the halls. "AMU!" I rushed to our classroom, but all the answered was emptiness. "AMU!" I ran from classroom to classroom looking for her … when it occurred to me. Would Amu still be here? She could've—

And I saw her. She was wrapped around her knees, head resting on the lockers, fast asleep. And all of a sudden, my heart was at ease. My run slowed into a walk. My face shifted into a smile. I kneeled down beside her and examined her face. Her eyes were red and swollen, and a stray tear was still on her face. Leaning closer, I kissed it.

"You liar," I murmured. "Those are not allergies."

"They are allergies." I heard a small voice whisper.

"Amu!" I whispered in a breath of astonishment. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

She shook her head and fixed her beautiful eyes on me. "Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I breathed, pulling Amu onto my lap and cradling her. "I didn't mean what I said this afternoon. I'm so sorry, Amu."

"Don't…" She murmured, trying to push me away.

I took her feeble attempts like it was nothing. Was she even trying? Instead, I held her hands in my own, kissing them softly. "Go back to sleep, okay?"

Amu just stared at me. Her eyes tired and dreary, squeezed out a small tear.

"Nonono, please don't cry." I kissed it away again. "I'm here. I'm here. It'll be okay. Just go back to sleep."

She shifted a bit in my lap, and finally closed her eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Amu." I smiled, gently kissing her forehead.

Amu's POV

I woke up and sat up, rubbing my eyes. _I must have drifted off._ Then, it came to my understanding that I was somewhere I'd never been before.

I was on a huge, soft bed in a grand, room. It was the richest room I'd ever been in, with chandeliers, high-end furniture, and soft, velvet-y carpets. I sat on the edge of the bed, letting my feet dangle and rub against the floor. It felt good against my toes. _What was I doing here?_

Then I remembered. And blushed so red, it wasn't even a color. _Kukai!_ I got up and went to the large door, opening it silently and tentatively taking a peek outside.

My mouth dropped. The rest of the house—no. The rest of the mansion was as lavish as the room I woke in. I slowly closed the door behind me and started walking around. There was a splatter of other rooms along the hallway, each door a different color or size. No matter how random the door was, it always seemed to match well with the elegant walls. A curvy purple with black butterflies . . . a vast blue, the color of midnight . . . A silly, almost completely circular yellow, with pink ribbons . . . A deep green made of bamboo . . . A light lavender with cherry blossoms patterned in an unintentional way . . . A frilly, light orange with polka dots about sunset orange . . . I peered at the door behind me. A beautiful green, like emeralds, decorated by poster after poster of soccer players . . . "Someone's been reading _House Refurbish_** (A/N: Uhm, I hope that's a home improvement magazine?)**," I breathed, amazed.

Looking around for more doors, I spotted a flight of stairs instead. I heard noise and cheers as I came closer to the marble steps. They clawed at my curiosity, so I descended down them slowly.

"Oh look, the princess is awake."

I jolted and whipped my head toward the direction the voice came from. It was the blue hair. My expression turned into a glare as it pierced toward him. "Why are you here?"

His blue eyes met mine and he scoffed. "Calm down, Thumbelina. This is my house."

I raised an eyebrow and placed my right arm on my hip, radiating disbelief. "So rich you have to take money from little kids?"

He stood up, a big smirk on his face. "That's right. And I can even—"

"Amu!" Kukai jumped up into my vision of view. "You're awake! Are you feeling better?" He dashed towards me, taking my hand. I blushed as he gave me a small squeeze.

"I'm fine, thank you." I whispered.

"Good." He grinned. "Let me introduce you to the rest of the family." He pulled me into another room, probably the kitchen, effectively ignoring Mr Sapphires. "Hey guys, this is Amu." He said cheerfully. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

A girl perhaps one or two years younger than me jumped up. "Hi Amu! I'm Yaya!" She bounced excitedly, her pigtails flapping in the air.

"H-hi." I smiled nervously. Was this girl always this hyper?

Kukai hovered above me and answered, "She's always hyperactive," as if he was reading my mind.

Another girl with long, wavy hair pulled her down to a seat and stood up. "Hi, I'm Rima." She said, looking straight into my eyes.

Then, another girl stood up. She had gorgeous violet eyes, curly blonde hair, and a body to die for. I instantly felt envious. "I'm Utau." She gave me a warm smile.

I felt all my nervousness go away. This wasn't a bad family. "Nice to meet you guys,"

At that moment, I noticed a serious-looking boy drinking green tea at the end of the dining table. I stared at him curiously until Yaya stage-whispered, "That's Kairi. He doesn't talk a lot."

He looked up with an expressionless face to meet mine for a second, and then resumed to drinking tea. Rima sighed while Kukai chuckled.

"And you've met Ikuto. He's pretty twisted, but you'll get used to it." Kukai laughed. "Anyways, welcome to the family."

"F-family?"

"Yea, I mean, everyone likes you well enough."

"H-how? They've only known me for a few minutes . . ."

"We've been hearing about you for like 2 hours, thanks to Kukai." Utau jumped in, giggling.

Kukai suddenly flushed. "T-that . . ."

"That counts as family." She winked.

I glanced around, everyone was looking at me warmly, or at least not with hostility. It may have been a first. My face slowly spread into a smile. "Thank you . . . but I really must leave."

Kukai's face dropped. "Can't you stay?"

"N-no. My parents are gonna be worried," I lied. "Still, thank you for everything."

"The doors over there." I heard a bored voice say. Turning, I saw it was Ikuto. He was pointing toward a huge, hard-to-miss door.

"Don't be rude!" Rima said, throwing a biscuit at him. Ikuto smirked again and caught the pastry in his mouth. Perfect, no rim. Rima rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Show off."

"Stay, Amu." Utau pleaded, looking at me with huge puppy-dog eyes. I felt my will drop at that moment.

_Stay strong, Amu._

"Really. They're gonna be worried." I said, blinking a bit.

"Can't you call them?" Kukai suggested, looking hopeful.

"Well . . . I don't have a phone."

Rima's jaw dropped. "How do you **not** have a phone?!" She shrieked.

I stifled a giggle. "I don't really feel like I need one."

Rima's jaw dropped even farther, if that was even possible, and she threw her hands up in dismay.

Utau walked closer to me and placed a soft hand on my shoulder. "Oh, my poor child." She sniffled.

"Lighten up, guys," Ikuto said. "It's not like she needs a phone."

"Yes," Rima said. "But a friend of yours," She poked at Kukai. "Wants her number."

Kukai grabbed a scone off the dining table and positioned it right at Rima. Suddenly, the short girl's eyes flashed and a glare was fastened. "I would not do that if I were you." Each word was coated in malice. Kukai scoffed and threw it at her head. It bounced off her curls and plopped into Kairi's tea. Kairi sat there like a statue and quietly set down his tea cup. There was a silence. And suddenly, there was a huge rage. "YOU'RE GONNA GET IT, SOCCERBOY." Rima grabbed the entire plate of snacks and chucked it at Kukai. He dodged swiftly and laughed.

"You gotta have better aim than that," The soccer captain teased, bouncing a small cookie on his left leg.

Utau and Yaya quickly crept behind Kairi. Ikuto stood watching at the doorway, amused. That ignorant smirk still positioned on his face. I suddenly realized I was in the vision of target.

"Run Amu!" Yaya cried, covering her head with her hands, like a helmet.

Just as Rima launched a pot of scalding tea, I jumped out of the way, falling onto the hard tile floor. Kukai ducked again. He stuck out his tongue and waved it, obviously trying to provoke the fuming girl.

A boy with long, long purple hair walked into the kitchen. "Why are you guys so loud? I was—" And then a cake met his face. He fell backwards to the ground and there was total silence again. I snuck a peek at Rima and saw a trace of fear on her face. Ikuto rushed out of sight. Even Kairi abruptly stood and walked quickly out of the kitchen.

"DEATH IS HERE!" Kukai yelled and ran out too, pulling me with him. He reached the door and opened it, nearly pushing me out. "Now would be a good time for you to leave. Don't want you dying too soon." I gave him a curious face. "I'll tell you about Nagi at school. Do you think you can walk home by yourself?"

"Of course. I'm not a little girl." I scoff just like Ikuto.

He laughed. "Alright, be careful." He kissed my cheek again, sending a wave of warmth through my body.

I squeezed Kukai's hand one last time and started walking out the door. "Thanks everyone!" I called, which probably wasn't the safest thing to do in a neighborhood at night.

"Bye Amu!" Everyone shouted. Some voices sounded strangled or raspy.

"Stop by soon!" Utau cried, popping her head out the doorway before skipping aside.

"Yeah, Lover boy will want to see you again!" Rima called. I heard a smack echo and anger radiate. Oh god. Smiling like a clown, I ran away from the house.

**~Finally done~**

**Ikuto**: GODDD. FINALLY. You take so damn long to write a single chapter.

**Catherineza**: Shut up. You're not even a big part of the story.

**Ikuto**: Yet. _Yet._

**Kukai**: Haha, I'm Amu's lover.

**Ikuto**: -cocks gun- For now.

**Catherineza**: Too much writer's block ;-;

**Ikuto**: *Laziness

**Catherineza**: I will eat you.

**Ikuto**: Yeah right.

**Kukai**: Review please c:


End file.
